The End of Cyclonia
by Pascy
Summary: Can't be bothered with this story anymore. It's so bad.
1. Lots of Surprises NOW REDONE!

Dark Ace ran quickly to Master Cyclonis' crystal room, pulling his armour over his shirt on the way. He bumped into Ravess and Snipe coming to the same room, with Ravess also not being ready as her hair had lost its usual spikiness. Snipe didn't even greet him with a "Snipe smash you!" but a grunt. Maybe this might be because it was 3:30 in the morning. Cyclonis hadn't gone to bed yet so was probably unaware of the time. Ravess bravely knocked on the door and a cold voice answered. Dragging his feet, Dark Ace barely stifled a yawn. Snipe was not so lucky. Cyclonis snapped her head up to look at Snipe and realised then how tired her commanders looked. After Cyclonis didn't hurt Snipe for yawning Dark Ace yawned too. Was it just him or was Ravess' eyes drooping? "What is the time?" Cyclonis asked and Dark Ace forgetting that she was his master answered curtly, "It's three in the morning." Cyclonis was not upset; actually she seemed quite happy. On closer inspection, Dark Ace realised she wasn't only happy but excited. "I have a new plan…" began Cyclonis and for the next hour she told the commanders her new plan. And one by one they all went back to sleep. Until, of course, she woke them up again with a loud piercing "Pay Attention!"

When everyone was still asleep, the war on Cyclonia began. Cyclonis thought she had the perfect plan and if anyone bothered to listen, some one would've pointed out how psychopathic it sounded. However, as it was three in the morning and no one could really be stuffed listening to a teenage girl, no one pointed it out for her. And now they payed the price. Screaming, blood and chaos surrounded Dark Ace, Ravess and Cyclonis as they ran as fast as they could away from the Cyclonian buildings and into the Switchblade garage. "Look! The Condor!" It was Ravess who shouted that. Indeed there was a shape descending into the Wastelands, just like 10 years ago. But before anything else happened, Ravess stopped in her tracks, looking at her chest in horror. Blood spread quickly across it, blossoming like a flower. An arrow protruded from her back and when Dark Ace turned around he came face to face with some Sky Knight. Someone screamed in horror on his left but he ignored that and ran on. When he turned back a second time, he saw the same Sky Knight he had shot her putting chains around her wrists.

Running on and on, Dark Ace nearly reached the Switchblade garage before it blew up. Cursing how unfortunate he was, he realised that he was stuck on Cyclonia. It didn't help that the chaos was not ending and some voice inside of his head, which was in harmony with his racing heart, was screaming, "Call her! Call her!" _Yes, I will call her soon,_ Dark Ace thought but he was interrupted by a scream by Cyclonis. He hadn't even realised she was still there and he hadn't realised that he was still carrying what he was carrying but he guessed he had just gone into shock. He turned around to Cyclonis, who was pointing to an object under a bit of building. The person, as that was what it was, had their arm pinned painfully under a the building. They were stirring and that was when Dark Ace noticed it was that girl Storm Hawk, the one Cyclonis always seemed envious about. He ran on pulling Cyclonis with him until ½ a kilometre later, he saw someone he never wanted to see again- Aerrow.

_This is all I need_, thought Dark Ace as he saw Aerrow. He was armed and Dark Ace was not but he was also injured and Dark Ace was as well but Aerrow's was a head injury. Aerrow seemed defeated and in some kind of agony. _Had he seen the Condor go down?_ The question was answered only seconds later. "Have you seen Piper? Oh, what am I kidding? Just get out of my way." _So he does like the girl. And he didn't see the Condor go down. Good, very good .I can use that to my advantage._ Aerrow wanted to run away, anyone could plainly see that, and go look for Piper but something made him stay here. Dark Ace was injured, quite obviously his right arm. He looked like he had gotten shot, quite frankly as blood was oozing quite fast out of the wound. If Dark Ace wanted to fight or if Cyclonis ordered him to fight, Aerrow would give everything he got.

_If I go get the girl, it will give an excuse to look for_ her_, the one I really wanted to get. _

_Yes, a very good idea. _"I don't want to fight you, Aerrow. Quite the opposite. I will go get this, ah, this, um—" He was interrupted by Aerrow and Cyclonis, both sighing. "Her name's Piper." Cyclonis said that and Dark Ace nearly laughed at her tone. "Yeah, her. Anyway, I'll come back as soon as I get her." He gave Cyclonis the thing he was no longer carrying to her and began to run off, but before he did Aerrow said, "I thought honour was overrated." Dark Ace gave Aerrow a rather wry smile and looked back at Aerrow before saying, "It still is."

Aerrow watched Dark Ace run off and then turned to Cyclonis. "Why did you slap him? Don't tell me you didn't because I saw your hand- print on his face. And what did he hand over to you?" It all came out in a big gush and Cyclonis looked like she about to laugh but thought better of it. But she was still pretty sarcastic when she answered. "He's a naturally annoying person. And what's this? Why don't you look for your self?" She handed the thing over to Aerrow. Peering at him was a baby. The poor thing was very pale and looked quite sick but maybe that was its normal look. The baby boy, for it was wearing blue, had bright, sparkling blue eyes and jet black hair. He laughed when he saw Aerrow. "Whose kid is this?" Aerrow asked, though he had a very good idea whose. "It's Dark Ace's son." Though he had suspected it, it didn't stop his jaw dropping in shock.


	2. Luna WARNING: character death

Dark Ace ran as fast as he could towards the wreckage. Half of the building hadn't collapsed yet and he prayed that Piper was in that half.

But before he looked for her, he went to his bedroom quarters. He wished she wasn't in there and that she had gotten out but part of him knew that she probably hadn't. He arrived. And a devastating sight stood before him. His house in ruins, with a hand peeping out of the wreckage. His eyes bulged and he didn't think; all that mattered was her. He went to see if she has a pulse but then Piper appeared. She was crouched in front of her and checking if she was alive.

"Is she alive?" he said and she gasped in surprise. But after she looked and saw who it was her surprise was replaced with sadness and she shook her head. Every bit of him wanted to run over there and scream.

"Why would you care?" she asked and he lied to save his pride. "Who said I did?" With a smirk he went over to her. She was injured and so he decided to get her to Aerrow as soon as possible; he didn't want to carry her if she passed out. "Come on, Aerrow's looking for you." She gave him a funny look.

"So you follow Aerrow's commands now?" she tried to sound mean but her voice came out shaky. All she could think of was the stone cold hand she was holding. A woman's hand. "Do you know her?" She gestured to the hand.

"Yes. She was my… friend. Will you help me get her out or are you too girly?" he was trying to sound like himself but was failing miserably.

They dug her out for an hour. First her feet. Second her legs. Third her body. And finally her head. Piper gasped. She was very young and very pretty. Thick blonde curls framed her face and wide unstaring blue eyes were open in shock. Pretty pale skin and rosy cheeks. And blood. It covered most of her forehead and lots of it was in her hair. "C'mon we got to go." Said Dark Ace picking the up the woman in his arms.

"She's young. How old is she?" The blue eyes were haunting her and weeks later she would still wake up dreaming about the blank, unstaring eyes. "She's 24 and she's left behind a husband and a child. Jet's only a few months old. I don't know what I'm going to do with him. But he's safe with Aerrow now. Anyway Luna's gone and she's not coming back. I don't know what she was doing in my bedroom quarters." He let out a sigh. Why had she gone back when he had told that the buildings were unstable? What a husband he was. Flinging her over his shoulder so he could grab Piper's hand he walked off. "Wait up!" Piper literally screamed and he grabbed her hand and headed back to Aerrow, Cyclonis and his son, Jet.


	3. Were they bad?

**I hope you like this chapter Flame Soldier 'cause it was heaps hard to write. **

**O.K. I just realised I haven't been putting in a disclaimer so yeah. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Storm Hawks even though it would be cool if I did. **

"Stop joking with me Cyclonis. Dark Ace doesn't have a son." Aerrow said. But as time wore on he couldn't help think how little he knew about Dark Ace. "Why has he been gone so long?" Aerrow asked. What if Piper was dead? It was a dreadful thought. "How should I know? He's probably… oh, no." she whispered the last bit in a whisper. It was Dark Ace. He was coming back, with Piper and someone else slung across his shoulder. He laid the person down, went over to Cyclonis and punched her in the face.

"Hey!!!! What did you do that for?" Aerrow shouted at Dark Ace. Dark Ace seemed beyond stopping and reasoning. Cyclonis actually didn't do anything to stop him punching her, even though blood was now pouring down her lip and on to her dress. Piper stood shocked, but then something seemed to click in her brain and understanding lit up her face. Meanwhile, poor little Jet started crying. Aerrow tried to rock him but to no avail. "Oh give me him will ya." snarled Dark Ace, grabbing Jet. He cradled Jet in his arms, even though one was bleeding.

"I thought you were loyal to me?" said Cyclonis, pouting, which was hard when your lip was swollen. "Well once a traitor, always a traitor. But you can't call me a traitor any more. Don't you realise Cyclonis? We're equals now. Cyclonia is destroyed and the Sky Knights have won. Lots of good people have died." Dark Ace said, with a menacing sneer but by the end he was grim-faced and sober. "What are you talking about? No Sky Knights died. If I'm correct, only bad people died." said Piper, who had kept quiet the whole time. "And you think that Luna, a twenty- four year old woman was bad? A woman, no, a mother, who went back to my bedroom because she forgot our family album, was bad? You think that all those boys, fresh out of the academy knew that there lives were about to end, were bad? And do you think that Dominic Rook, who was 16 when he died, was bad? Well if you think they were bad and deserved to die then you're a wrong."

"Well, what are we going to do now?" asked Cyclonis, breaking the long silence. Dark Ace was glaring at Piper, and Piper seemed to have regretted saying anything at all. The only thing that had made a noise was the wind, which blew around them like they deserved to be killed in a tornado. "Well Piper and I are going back to the Condor." Aerrow stood up and went over to Piper, grabbing her hand and pulling her eyes from the body of Luna. "You can't go back to the Condor. Ravess told me that it crashed. She told me that just before someone shot her in the back. She's fine though. Saw her being carried away by some Sky Knights." Dark Ace was the one who said that but Aerrow didn't hear after the word crashed. "Looks like we're stuck together for a while." Cyclonis said.


	4. Envy Rook

**I know horrible chapter 3. I couldn't think of a good ending so I just made up some stuff about the Condor crashing. Maybe I could make it out that Dark Ace was lying. And don't tell me, I'm adding heaps of OCs. But Dominic Rook is kinda important. Might even add Envy Rook in this chapter. Any ideas on who they are? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks. Or LOST. Anyone realise I used one of Sawyer's lines?**

"This is boring. We've got to go look for the Condor." Aerrow said, kind of sounding a bit like Finn. "Well I'm sorry. I'll just stop bleeding then." muttered the Dark Ace, who was patching himself up with the medical kit they had found lying around. He had given Jet to Cyclonis. Once he had finished patching himself up, he moved over to Piper. She couldn't help but repress a shudder when he touched her. "You've dislocated your shoulder." Dark Ace sounded shocked. Great, no he had to rip someone's shoulder out of the socket and put it back in again. "Hold still and suck on this." He tossed her a green whistle looking thing. And pulled. Piper screamed, screamed and screamed again. Aerrow cringed. So did Cyclonis. It was not a pretty sight.

"Acey, I'm bored." Cyclonis whined. He was still wiping the blood off her wounds. He scowled when she called him Acey. "Oh no, poor little _Lark_." His scowl turned into a smirk. Piper even cracked a smile. Her shoulder was fine now but she should be resting it. No chance of that here. And Aerrow wasn't helping their situation either. He wouldn't let Dark Ace near him, and Dark Ace responded by calling him a jerk, punk, dick and numerous things that no 14 year old should be called. He accused him of having his father's horrible let's-do-good attitude and he mentioned how he had Dominic's stubbornness when he refused again. "Dominic. You mentioned him before. The sixteen year old who died. I'm guessing you were enemies or something like that." Aerrow mused. Dark Ace was surprised. No one had come anywhere near finding out the truth before but this was a very accurate guess. Only Envy knew the truth and that was because she was there at the time. "We were more teenage rivalries. He died in the first was, not this one. I was only fifteen. Oh that reminds me. I've got to call Envy." He pulled out a cell phone and everyone looked shocked. "You didn't mention you had a cell phone before because…"

"It's a programmed cell phone. It can only have one number put in it." It was Piper who answered. "Well done. You're right. Luna gave it to me for Christmas. She thought I would put her number in it but she was wrong. I put in a more important number. Envious Rook. She likes Envy better." Looking at everyone's looks that were literally screaming weird, he explained further. "Her mother's a little weird with names." He stopped talking as he had obviously received an answer form his call. "Envy. Thank god, I thought you weren't going to answer. I know, I know. Yes, they're right. Luna? Jet? Well let's say Luna wasn't so lucky. I'm sorry too. Can you? Cool. Thanks. Bye." He closed his cell phone and put it back in his pocket **(Does Dark Ace have pockets?)**. "What the hell was that about? You told me that Envy was some Cyclonian?" Cyclonis said. "I was lying. Anyway good news. Envy has come to collect us."


	5. Aboard the Thunder

Cliff-hanger last chapter! Who is this Envy Rook? If you have bothered to read my summary you will know she is important. And she shares the same last name as Dominic Rook. And you D/A x OC haters it's o.k. They aren't going to be smooching when they see each other. I mean Dark Ace is too mean to be with anyone except my OC, who can I remind you, I killed off? I do have a plot by the way.

Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks. But I am proud to own Envious Rook. It's such a bad name, isn't it?

They only had to wait five minutes. She came in an aircraft the size of the Condor. She must be bloody rich. A man came before her though. He was obviously sent to search the area for them. When he saw them, he pulled his Skimmer beside them. "Cousin, we've come just as Miss Envy instructed." He eyed Aerrow and Piper. "However, you seemed to have failed to mention the extra passengers." He smiled. Dark Ace seemed to know him. "Cousin Casper. I haven't seen you in a while." He bowed and Casper bowed back. He had hair that was exactly like Finn's except it was a deep shade of brown. His eyes were green like Aerrow's. He had beautiful tan brown skin. Cyclonis did not like him. She refused to curtsy like Piper did when Casper greeted her. And one thought kept nagging on her conscious. Dark Ace snuck around her back to serve this person, as it seemed, and Dark Ace would risk his own life for her. So what would he do for this Envy Rook?

Ten minutes later they reached the aircraft called the Thunder. The doors opened and before them stood a woman. Her brown dead eyes and black curly hair was pulled back tightly in a bun. Her tan was the same shade as Casper's. She eyed Cyclonis with anger, anger so big that everyone felt its presence. Casper shrunk back like a ghost (That's where his name comes from!!); his green eyes the only thing that stood out in the shadows. Aerrow and Piper looked very nervous. What look was she going to give them? Cyclonis was Dark Ace's master, and she had given her such a look of anger, then what look would she give them, his enemies?

She walked over to Cyclonis and Cyclonis quickly curtsied. She obviously wasn't so obnoxious. It was a very good thing to do. It showed the woman that she was in charge. She spat in Cyclonis' face. "How dare you put Cousin Ace in such danger?! You should be disgraced Lark Cyclonis! Put her in a room, make sure she doesn't leave." ordered the woman. Two soldiers, dressed in a yellow and red uniform, reacted immediately. They dragged Cyclonis off, but not before she shouted, "Who are you people? What have you done Dark Ace?" The woman smiled and turned to Aerrow and Piper. Judgement Day was here.

"Mister Aerrow and Miss Piper, welcome. Casper told me you were down there. I am delighted to meet some Storm Hawks. I always liked watching them train but that was a long time ago, when I was only a little girl." She seemed lost in thought, probably wondering whether to kill Aerrow and Piper here and then or wait to later. Aerrow took his chance. "Was Dominic Rook your brother?" She seemed surprised by the question. Dark Ace laughed. He was the one who answered. "You think Commander Elidh (Pronunciation: A-lee) was Envy? No, Envy is ten times worse. She would have killed Cyclonis on the spot." He chuckled menacingly. A man ran in. Aerrow looked closer; his uniform had a yellow thunderbolt that clashed with the surrounding orange. His breastplate had a yellow swan on it. "Commander. Miss Envy is ready to see them now."


End file.
